intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bounty Hunter Arc
The Bounty Hunter Arc or Aridian Bounty Hunters Arc is the 4th branch and most latest branch to the Intelonian Chronicles. Its centered around the Aridian Territory and more importantly the many cartels that run the entire territory. Here its mainly about the getting the bounty and eating the bounty aswell. Here its revolved around a Crocodite named Draugrson, a former Aridian Hunter named Jaxter'kaii and a Crocodite Android named Cyranos. It describes Draugrson and the gang being pursued and hunted down to activate a mysterious object called the Nexicus Omnicron, which will make or break the galaxy as we know it. Prologue The Bounty Hunter's Arc starts off in the Aridian Territory where several Aridian hunters attempt to harness the power that the Crocodite Empire once had, if their technology was more advanced than the Intelonians, they hope to use their powers to establish definitive control of the Aridian Territory and possibly overthrow their former slave owners, The Oltanians. However the Aridian Bounty Hunter Association or the ABHA won't allow so an underground organization was created with one of the ABHA's Underbosses disguised as one of the high-ranking ABHA's leaders. They hire most hunters that can obtain a Crocodite Artifact however most fail. However after obtaining the Nexicus Omnicron ; a key item that the Crocodite Empire once used to activate the Warp Gates to access secret armory worlds and tech facilities; they realize the power is in their grasp. However they need an actual living descendant of the Crocodite Empire, figuring out that their plans are foiled until they find a descendant, they decide to hire Hunters to find one. After finding one living on the Moon of Ozzerin, they decide to hire a group of hunters to go after the Crocodite, with hopes of unlocking the powers within the Nexicus Omnicron. However after a failed capture and defeat on Hellspur, the Crocodite goes on a journey across the Galaxy to find out why he was hunted down, and stop them even if it means taking down the entire ABHA. Along the way, the Crocodite makes friends on his journeys, during this he begins to discover what his past and his people are all about. 'Act One: The Chase' In the beginning part of the Act, it revolves around 15 chapters describing the chase Draugrson had with Jaxter'Kaii. From being chased off Hellspur, he flees to Torbin, after which and causing abit of a ruckus with the Republic's gas mining there, the crocodite flees to Hallikoan after trying to blend in with the native Slimerians there, he flees to Korus where upon a battle in Korus City, and damaging parts of the city's irrigation, Draugrson later makes it to the Aridian Territory only to be shot down by Jaxter'Kaii. Upon emerging from his wrecked spacecraft, the Crocodite battles the Aridian in a fisticuffs battle ultimately being defeated and captured by Jaxter'Kaii, who brings him to The K'Kaio headquarters. 'Act Two: Betrayal and Escape' Making up 28 Chapters, Act Two revolves just when Jaxter'kaii turns in the Crocodite. Where upon he's betrayed by his father/leader of the K'kaio and exiled off New Aridia. Feeling betrayed by his own father, Jaxter begins to formulate a plan to sneak Draugrson off the desert planet, however his attempts at first put Draugrson in greater danger, to the point he's always by his father's side. But thanks to the help of Mr. Stealth, and with some help from Republic Intelligence, the Aridian manages to sneak into the K'Kaio headquarters and extract Draugrson safely. Upon which they steal an Aridian Cruiser and use it as an escape vessel. In the middle of their escape Draugrson disables the tracker after defeating some automated defensive robots onboard. They make their escape to the Republic Territory, little do they realize the The K'Kaio are shortly behind them. Across the Republic Territory, the duo head to various planets to escape the ever increasing hunt from The K'Kaio. In the process they approach the planet Oakutarui III, where hopefully they can find some relaxation, it's here they find Cyranos, an Android Deer whom Draugrson created many years ago apparently as it remembers Draugrson as his creator but to the Crocodite, he doesn't remember making Cyranos. Jaxter fills in that Cyranos could be a Crocodite Invention that survived all these eons. Upon realizing that, Draugrson brings Cyranos with him after buying him off the Metro Guard. Upon then The K'Kaio newest greatest hunter, lands in Metro after tracking them down. It's upon Cyranos' scans that the threat has arrived and is after them. Knowing they are in trouble, the group heads out to the Metro Range where their ship is hidden, and thanks to the steep mountains the tracking the hunter uses on Draugrson is messed up allowing the group to escape quickly towards another safe location. Upon leaving Oakutarui III, the trio heads out towards a new world, Cyranos suddenly reminds the group about Hexillious, a planet that was devastated by the Gjorn Supernova. For an odd reason the Android convinces the two to head to Hexillious in hopes of what was happening. Since the planet has no atmosphere, the group exits the ship in space suits and a rover. There upon navigating they spot an Ancient Crocodite Temple that was hidden till now. There they reveal a special warp gate that was used as a form of travel to the Crocodites many eons prior. However they notice demonic signs all over, with the name Cognitio written in areas where the Crocodite language is. However they know their time isn't welcome on the planet, as the Hunter blows up their only ship. Upon activating the warp-gate, the trio escapes to what appears to be another Crocodite Temple on an unknown planet... 'Act Three: Cognitio's Embrace' Act Three fully explains what happened to the Crocodite Empire many years prior, and also explains on how Cyranos came to be. Mainly comprised of 22 Chapters, it continues off from Act Two. Upon noticing that they are in another Temple, the trio closes the warpgate when the Hunter is midway through killing the hunter in the process. They notice they were somewhere in the Corporate Sector due to the area of space is very similar to that over Hellspur. Upon exiting the temple they came across a Crocodite City, though abandon and heavily decrepit, however the city still appeared functional, as some of the buildings still appeared to harness life. Upon entering they found out that the few surviving Crocodite populace of the the Old Age, they exclaim that Cognitio kept them alive in a stasis mode prior to the mass extinction. However they realize that Draugrson is also alive is because of his father, one of the first to awaken. Upon realizing, Mr. Stealth reveals himself to be Draugrson's father and holding the one artifact that they were trying to escape, the Nexicus Omnicron. They explain that the Nexicus is an ancient Crocodite artifact that contains the minds of the Ancient Elders, who were blessed by Cognitio to create the most advanced weaponary that the entire galaxy has yet to fear, not even the dreaded Rage One was considered a matchstick. However only a modern blood Crocodite can access it, and since Draugrson is considered the only modern, only he can access it. Which explained the sudden need from the K'Kaio, however what they didn't realize was to come later. Upon getting geared up, they decided to bring this knowledge to the Republic, maybe hoping that they can stop or maybe reverse-engineer the tech. So upon being given a ship, they along with Mr. Stealth leave the unknown planet heading straight to Republic Space. 'Act Four: The Chaotic Turn' The Gang upon leaving the planet arrived in Republic Space, more specifically the Republic's capital of Tretris Oakutarui. Upon which they noticed the K'Kaio's re-purposed Star Destroyer was already in orbit. So any direct landing will notify them, so they made a beeline to the moons, however they didn't expect the K'Kaio having fighters patrolling the air space, upon which, they fled through the traffic filled space lanes, dodging several cruisers and even coming close of nearly crashing in the hangar of one of them. After which they made a landing on Veletii, one of the moons of Tretris. Since the moon had no atmosphere, they needed to find an actual hangar inside the many abandoned bases on the moon. After they did, they needed to find a way to get to the planet without tripping any K'Kaio sensors. Cyranos pointed out that the Meridum World Fair was happening and that there was a shuttle service going to and from the planet delivering fair goers. Utilizing this, they immediately left for Meridum before any of the K'Kaio fighters ever got word. Upon arriving on Meridum, the K'Kaio already sent a group of hunters to the moon, luckily though they were able blend into the crowd that was already celebrating the Meridum World Fair, an annual event that happened every year on the moon. However, while they are there, Jaxter'kaii gets caught by a patrolling K'Kaio Guard, and soon a chase ensues in the fair, running through the back alleys the gang tried to escape the K'Kaio Guards, till they finally reached the shuttle depot. Quickly boarding one they narrowingly escaped the K'Kaio Guards. However in the transit to the Republic Capital, the K'Kaio cruiser approached and targeted the shuttle the group was on, Quickly pulling the shuttle into a tractor beam. However Jaxter'kaii hotwired the engines and shot it out of the tractor beam straight into the Capital. Upon approaching the Capital City, they made a secret landing in Towers Plaza, upon which they needed to find help or atleast some-one to believe them. However in the Republic's Capital City they had no option, except for the Supreme Chancellor and his family, if they can atleast find someway to get to them. Since Chancellory Towers was closed for the night they needed to scale the tower. Without making it obvious the gang managed to scale to the top of the towers, and hid in the backyard gardens of the Solanos Manor. It was there they managed to see Chancellor Adrian Solanos relaxing on the patio, they begin to make their approach when Adrian's son Yosryk comes out from having a nightmare, the father smiled and comforted his son with a stroll through the gardens. Jaxter'kaii already getting annoyed jumped out startling the Chancellor and his son. Draugrson tried to convince Jaxter'kaii it wasn't needed. Adrian backed up with his son acting in protective parent mode. The gang tried to talk to the Chancellor on whats going on, sadly Adrian couldn't help as it was very late for him. Jaxter'kaii already annoyed at this, did the most impossible thing in the entire galaxy to do. Now being chased by the Royal Guards, Jaxter'kaii held Yosryk in his hands who's crying and screaming to be freed and crying for his dad. Running through Chancellory Towers, the gang had committed a heinous crime that might jeopardize their entire goal on coming to the Republic Capital. However Jaxter'kaii was already annoyed and tried to keep the young heir quiet, as they ran from the Royal Guards, they reached the Grand Lobby, they were soon cornered by Adrian and Haylin with several Royal Guards surrounding all the entrances. Though Cyranos quickly thinking blew a hole through the floor and they soon escaped through, despite Draugrson's pleas to return the child, to Jaxter holding Yosryk in hostage was the only way to get the Chancellor to listen. After escaping through an outlet vent in the middle of the park, the gang decided to take refuge in the UnderCity for the night. With the Republic and K'Kaio now after them it wouldn't be long till either one of them found them.\ Act Five: Diplomatic Reasonings After resting for the night, Yosryk kept crying out for his dad, Draugrson already annoyed at the two, comforted the young heir, telling him of his past, how he never grew up knowing what his dad was like. This sorta calmed Yosryk, and soon the two began to grow a friendship together. Till it lead to Draugrson sneaking Yosryk out and returning to his father. Adrian seeing how noble he did offered Draugrson and his gang a pardon and an actual meeting. Jaxter'kaii annoyed they couldn't bargained it off just growled and accepted the terms, With Haylin finishing off, "Not everything has to be accomplished through violence and or kidnapping" Upon meeting with the Royal Family, Draugrson explained to the two on the Nexicus Omnicron, this device that became a heated item throughout the underworld. Haylin analyzed it and realized that it's not of a weapon, but an actual map. She demonstrated by pricking Draugrson's finger and trickled some blood over it. Immediately the Nexicus opened up and revealed the entire Whirlpool Galaxy, several dots appeared all over the Republic Space. It was clear these dots were once Crocodite Homeworlds, but they were either destroyed, abandoned or the coordinates were out dated. Immediately the device shut off, which much amazement, Adrian offered to exchange the device for their safe passage to these locations. Just as they were about to finish, The K'Kaio Leader; Jaxter's father charged in holding Matthew and Yosryk at knife point. The K'Kaio leader was infuriated that the Nexicus opened up to Draugrson and revealed what was inside, he demanded that he take the Nexicus and Draugrson back to New Aridia so they can get the secrets inside the Nexicus. Growling and enraged at this, Adrian charged forward but was immediately stopped when the leader threatened to cut the kid's throats. Forced into a tough bind, they tried to reason with the leader, but nothing. Jaxter tried to reason with him but even with his own father nothing. The Queen and Chancellor looked at their options and sighed, for the safety of their kids they followed the demands, immediately however, after getting their needs, the K'Kaio leader and his guards were surrounded by the Royal Guards and having a several RPD and SPD forces on the outside waiting for them. Being forced into a tight corner, the K'Kaio leader surrendered and was immediately exiled out of Republic Territory. Upon hugging their children with relief, Adrian offered the deal again, in exchange for Nexicus they'll be given safe passage throughout the Republic Territory, Cyranos threw in that if the Republic re-engineers the Nexicus it'll jumpstart the tech race the Galaxy is already in. However they needed the Nexicus in order to access these locations, but Draugrson promised he'll give the Nexicus to them after this whole ordeal is over. Adrian smiled and accepted the deal. Act Six: The Meeting with Cognitio Being safely escorted with a Republic Corvette, the Gang traveled to these locations the Nexicus pointed out, however most of them were asteroid fields, of former planets. Despite how advanced it was, the Nexicus still provided locations with just a trickle of Modern Blood, this however weakened Draugrson every time they used the device. It wasn't until they came back to square one right back over Hellspur. Hellspur was labeled on the map as a location, the moon itself was littered with Crocodite Ruins, but one location on Hellspur was pointed out a location called "The Dark" A region of the moon where thick swamp trees block out the sunlight. Immediately setting a course to Hellspur, the gang quickly jumped into Hyperspace, little do they know that whats going to happen. Upon exiting Hyperspace, they noticed The Aridian Cartel was in a full scale battle with the Ozzerin Cartel, it seemed like a typical Cartel battle but it was this close to the Ozzerin Homeworld something had to be up. Upon dodging through the firefight, they made a safe landing in The Dark, where Nexicus started to glow and pulse. The gang utilized this to find a way through the dark forest, as they trekked behind them was the K'Kaio leader and his elite huntsmen. Soon the Nexicus began to pulse faster and faster till they reached this massive wall. The Nexicus immediately floated and fell into socket that was on the wall. Soon a mural of lines glowed on the wall revealing Ancient Crocodite tongue, Cyranos tried his best to translate but it appears to be written in demonic tongue aswell. After which the wall soon opened. As they entered the place they noticed it was new, as if never been touched in the many eons since the Crocodites disappeared. As they trekked further the K'Kaio Leader and his huntsmen soon followed by. They soon approached a massive rotunda, which glowed like the Nexicus, as it lit up, it revealed one massive cannon almost designed like a telescope, it hummed and whirred deeply. As they were in awed at this, the K'Kaio Leader, now calling himself Kayu, thanked Draugrson for showing them this massive cannon, he soon revealed that he needed someone to access the Nexicus in hopes it'll lead to a massive armory or a weapon that can destroy the Oltanian Armada. He didn't want to accept that his people were once slaves, and had to leave their homeworld to escape the Oltanians, by destroying the Oltanians they can have redemption. Draugrson growled at this, being tricked into letting Kayu into the rotunda of what is the Crocodite's most holiest of chambers. Soon the Gang and Kayu battled out his huntsmen battling Cyranos and Jaxter'kaii while Draugrson himself was left to deal with Kayu. As the two battled the rotunda walls began to glow bright, soon in a bright flash of light Draugrson disappeared leaving behind the Nexicus Omnicron in his place. Upon re-awakening, Draugrson looked around but all he can see was white, till a voice appeared out of the white. Out of nowhere a figure that looked like an aged Crocodite came out. Draugrson hesitated and called out who the figure was. The figure chuckled and smiled and introduced himself as Cognitio, the Demon God of Knowledge... Act Seven: Unlocking the Past Cognitio smiled and walked towards Draugrson, who was hesitant. Immediately Cognitio treated the young crocodite as if his was his son. Draugrson was hesitant since he never nor has anyone in the galaxy met any of the Demon Gods before. Cognitio chuckled that he is the creator of the Crocodites, and that he treats every person of them as his children. Draugrson questioned to why he was teleported or summoned here. Cognitio quickly answered as a way to protect him. It revealed that Cognitio brought all the Crocodites into this dimension which he calls the "Stasis" The reason for it was in the early years of the Galaxy, his demon god brother Messorem was tearing through the galaxy causing mass chaos and destruction. Fearing the Crocodites will suffer, Cognitio brought them all in this massive dimension and kept them in a stasis for many eons, till Messorem was defeated or until the galaxy had reached a stable and calm enviroment. Once it did, Cognitio released the Crocodites back into the galaxy. Soon, Draugrson just asked more questions, to Cognitio's amusement he answered. One of them was the cannon that was in the Rotunda where he was before being brought here. Cognitio explained that it was called the Nexicus Cannon, a massive superweapon that in turn was able to wipe off all life on a planet, if provided the right coordinates, or obliterate entire solar systems if fired incorrectly. He explained the cannon was created as a last line of defense against Messorem and his growing army of insane anarchists. The Cannon was fueled by Intelus' blessing or in this case Intelus' actual fire. Which was used to create and or destroy anything in the galaxy. However the Cannon had a safety protocol it needed a Modern Blood in order to make it operate, but if it activated it'll cost the Modern blood it's life. Draugrson knowing the consequences couldn't help but think on this, he wanted to stop the K'Kaio but he will be sacrificed as a result to stop them. Cognitio explained further on, bringing him here to the Stasis was the only way to stop Kayu from ever activating the Cannon. Revealing further the demon god showed what was happening now in the Rotunda, Jaxter'Kaii and Cyranos been quickly outmanned and surrendered to Kayu and his guards, soon Kayu kept calling out to Draugrson who demanded for him to access the cannon. Cognitio kept informing Draugrson if he returns there, and activates the cannon you'll start an age of insanity, bringing back Messorem from the Dark Realm. Caught between saving his friends and or demands, Draugrson couldn't decide. Till he decided that he'll have to sabotage it, but Cognitio smiled and said it was impossible to sabotage, it was designed to destroy Messorem, but Draugrson had to give it a shot. WIth that Cognitio nodded and let Draugrson out of the Stasis and into the Rotunda. Act Eight: The Nexicus Cannon After re-appearing, it appears Draugrson was given the vision of the future of atleast seeing seconds before the strike allowing him to quickly react. He quickly began to dodge their attacks quickly as he ran up towards the Nexicus Cannon. He thought that letting the Huntsmen and or Kayu atleast attack the cannon unintentionally will sabotage it, it began to work slowly but until Kayu quickly overpowered Draugrson, and knocked him out. Upon waking up, he noticed that he was face planted against the Cannon's controls, Kayu growling and demanding the Crocodite trying to activate the Cannon. Draurgrson weak about this couldn't do it, till Kayu growled and stabbed Draugrson's hand in anger, yelling in pain. This spilled blood on the the control panel, thus activating the Cannon. Grinning in achievement, he tossed the Crocodite away, and began to program the coordinates to the Oltanian Homeworld. Finally close to victory and achieving his goals of getting revenge against the Oltanians, Kayu activated the Nexicus Cannon, it glowed brightly as the cannon itself began to charge up, the Rotunda's walls began to open, the cannon's mouth forming somekind of pure light. Laughing manically, Kayu cheered on for his goals finally being achieved, the suffering the Aridians had will finally be avenged. However Kayu began to hold his chest in pain, as if something was burning inside him. He noticed the blood scattered on him was burning intensely, he screamed and tried to wipe it off quickly but it just kept burning till he started to glow white, Draugrson watched in awe as the Kayu bursted into a pure light his screams of pain was the last thing he will ever hear. Just then the cannon activated and fired, sending deafening blast that sounded like Intelus himself roaring out of the cannon. Draugrson watched as the cannon fired before passing out on the spot, thinking he may never wake up again... Act Nine: The Last Battle Draugrson later wakes up in a hospital bed in the Capital City, several medical droids are examining him seeing if he is awake, he bursted out shocked, but the droids managed to keep him in the bed. Soon his friends enter in surprised he's awake. The Medical Droids said he's been in a coma for almost 4 months since the incident on Hellspur. Cyranos comforted and showed Draugrson the events that transpired. The Nexicus Cannon fired, but it greatly missed fired out of the galaxy and detonated a star cluster, he said that everyone in the Galaxy can see the explosion, as it created a magnificent nebula. As for the cannon, it mysteriously shut off, even with Draugrson's blood. He looked around and found Jaxter'kaii against the wall atleast abit happy that his friend was alive. However, it wouldn't be over, as it was revealed the K'Kaio despite the leader dead, began to uprise within the Aridian Cartel. Battles are breaking out all over the Republic and Aridian Territories, as this uprising goes. Jaxter'kaii shows proof of this as the Holonet shows attacks all over the Republic and Aridian Territories, a diplomatic summit was convened on Novalis in hopes that both Territories can stop this. Meanwhile, on a Republic Planet somewhere near the border lines of the Republic and Aridian, a mysterious figure appears wearing a mask, of what looks like an altered form of the K'Kaio's symbol, but mixed with a demonic symbol. This figure activates it's jetpack and begins to head off towards a settlement, along with several hunters, the screen turns to black with the only sounds of laser fire and explosions going off.Category:Bounty Hunter Arc